towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bygones Be Bygones
.jpg| }} |} |hp=9575480|def=16280|coin=5123|esk=1310|wsk=10003}} |} : We've got enough helpers for now. : Are you sure? : They're the strongest warriors in the tribe. Even an army of a hundred demons is no match for them! : We're set to go then? I'm looking forward to how Father and Uncle Odin will react! : I hope it will be a surprise rather than a shock. 【Meet BOSS】 Tyr bid a farewell to the patriarch and set off on the journey to Odin's barracks with the Summoner and Hel. On their way back, Tyr kept a silent frown, pondering how what he should say when he saw Loki and Odin... The Summoner began to wonder what had happened between him and Loki. 【Defeated BOSS】 : No offence, but...what happened between you and Loki recently? Hel told me you and Loki were best friends, but why... : ...Loki didn't tell you? The Summoner nodded. Tyr sighed, because he knew Loki never talked much about himself. When Tyr was about to explain to the Summoner, the Summoner froze. A bunch of demons who came out of nowhere had surrounded them... }} |hp=6925590|def=4320|coin=1220|esk=616|wsk=10070}} |hp=7304210|def=4890|coin=1220|esk=381|wsk=10070}} |} : Summoner, Uncle Tyr... What do we do? : Dang it, where did they come from? Tyr and the Summoner were raided by a group of demons on their way back to Odin's barracks. THe demons split and blocked both ways on the path. : 'How did they find out our whereabouts? Our mission to visit the battle tribe should've been top secret!' : Surrounded or not, surrender is not an option! 【Meet BOSS】 As Tyr shouted, the warriors positioned themselves as a formation and drew their weapons, ready to fight the demon army. The Summoner consumed mana to create an elemental sphere to wrap Hel. he then created an energy ball and thrust it at the demons! : Tyr! Buy us some time! : No problem! Take care of Hel for me! 【Defeated BOSS】 Tyr and the tribal warriors lined up as a tactical formation and stood before the Summoner to buy time for him to prepare a wide-ranging attack spell. The enormous amount of demons only made Tyr and the warriors' blood boil. In a number disadvantage of one against ten, they managed to told off the demons' attack. They Summoner converged his mana and created a giant energy ball in mid-air... : Tyr! Tell everyone to spread out! The Summoner thrust the energy ball at the demons after Tyr and the warriors had leaps to the sides, wiping all of the demons out. They thought they had made it, but more demons kept pouring out of the forest. : Dang it! Was the army we defeated just a small fraction? : Despicable demons! }} |hp=30|def=80000|coin=5123|esk=1727|wsk=10071}} |damage=16253|turn=1 |hp=9821060|def=17840|coin=0|esk=1678}} |} : Summoner, Uncle Tyr, there comes another wave! What do we do now? : What do we do? We fight with every once of our strengths! : We must reach Odin's barracks no matter what! Tyr, but more time for me, please! : Humph, buy time? I expected something more demanding from you. Leave it to me! Facing with innumerable enemies, the Summoner summoned the heroic spirits to help him fight. The heroic spirits, Tyr and the warriors all raised their weapons and charged at the demons. The Summoner raised his hands and created another energy ball, looking for an opportunity. 【Meet BOSS】 The more mana the Summoner poured into his energy ball ,the larger it became. Moments later, he began to feel his head spinning. Summoning and casting high-level spells consecutively had almost exhausted his stamina. When he was about to fall, Hel held hi tight. : Hel, thank you... I'm fine... I won't fall before everyone walks out of here alive. : Beelzebub...will fight... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Beelzebub is sorry, Brother... The Summoner threw another energy ball at the demons, taking out a hundred of them, but more demons continued to appear! The Summoner and Tyr had reached their limits. They could barely stand. In despair, they saw several people riding on horses on a nearby hill... : Father! Fenrir! : Everyone, charge! Loki led a few knights to charge down the hill towards the demons. Tyr and the warriors took the opportunity to storm their enemies. In the end, the demons lost and disintegrated, and the remaining ones retreated. Loki and Fenrir stepped to Hel, who ran to her father in joy, but Loki's face contorted in fury. : Sorry, Father... : It's not her fault. I... : Do you know what you've done? You walked away from me secretly and left Fenrir! What if something bad happened to you? : If I hand't noticed Fenrir acting weirdly, I wouldn't have know you had gone away; you would've died in the demons' hands! The Summoner and Hel became speechless. Tyr walked up to them and taunted Loki, saying, : She's your own daughter. Don't blame Summoner for your problem. : Hel is my daughter. I don't need your lecture on parenting. Loki and Tyr started at each other furiously. The atmosphere intensified... }} zh: